InuYasha OneShots
by xStolenGracex
Summary: Just some oneshots. Go ahead and comment a suggestion if you have one! (mostly InuYashaxKagome)
1. Sake

"What the…"

InuYasha blinked rapidly at the sight before him, his mouth twitching slightly. Kagome was sitting next to their companions, wavering slightly as she burst into a fit of giggles. Miroku hiccupped beside her, taking another swig of alcohol as Sango complained beside him, slurring.

"Miroku~! Don't drink all of it!" The demonslayer snatched the bottle from him angrily, her eyebrows furrowed in drunken fury. Kagome composed her giggling for a moment when the sake was passed to her, taking another drink before she once again burst into laughter.

Shippo hopped up onto InuYasha's shoulder, shaking his head. "Oh brother…"

"I was gone for ten minutes, and you idiots got drunk!?"

The half-demon's angry remark seemed to get the attention of the three humans, who realized his presence.

"InuYasha~!" Kagome wobbled to her feet, hopping over and practically jumping onto the half-demon, arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Inuyasha made a small strangled noise at her actions, resisting the weird urge to hug her back. _Damn, she reeks of booze…_

"Why are you drunk?!" InuYasha turned his attention to the monk, choosing to ignore the girl wrapped around him for a moment. Miroku hiccupped again.

"Can you blame us? We let Naraku -hic- get away again… Join us in drowning our sorrows, Inu-hic-Yasha." Miroku slurped up some more sake as a tic mark appeared on InuYasha's head. He gently grabbed Kagome's wrists, unwinding her from his neck.

"I'm half demon, I can't get drunk like you mortals." Sango threw a small rock at his head, growling at him.

"Come drink with us!" She demanded, glaring.

"Oi, did you not hear what I just said!?" He spat back at her. But his retort went ignored as Sango downed more liquor. Kagome wiggled her wrists out of InuYasha's hands, wrapping herself around his waist and humming. He blushed, growling slightly. _She hugs me a lot…_

"InuYasha… Are you angry with me…?" The girl blinked up at him, eyes half lidded. The half-demon blushed further but gritted his teeth.

"What the hell are you on about?"

"Are you mad at me InuYasha?" He sighed, taking a moment to compose himself before speaking to her in a softer tone.

"Why would I be mad?" Kagome let her hands fall to her sides, leaning her forehead on his chest for support.

"I let Naraku get away… It's my fault…" The girl spoke softly, a hint of a whine in her voice. InuYasha grabbed Kagome's shoulders as Shippo jumped down to sit next to Kirara, watching Sango and Miroku argue.

"Kagome, it isn't your fault. I'm not angry."

The girl looked up at him for a moment, trying to register his words, before she smiled warmly.

"InuYasha, I like your hair."

 _Okay, random subject change, but whatever._

Kagome reached up, pulling on his bangs playfully. InuYasha swallowed another blush and grabbed her hand.

"Will you quit it?" She just burst into giggles again, leaning down, and kissing his knuckles. "What… Why did you do that?" The half-demon's voice cracked slightly, but the drunken girl just smiled, wobbling. He quickly grabbed her by the shoulders again.

"Okay, you need to sit down. You're wasted."

"If I sit down, can I braid your hair?" The girl grabbed a small portion of his hair gently.

"No! That's ridiculous!"

Another rock hit his head and InuYasha looked angrily at Sango, who simply returned his glare.

"Let her braid your damn hair!" Sango reached for another rock, hitting the tree behind him.

"Fine! Fuck it, just stop throwing rocks!" Kagome clapped her hands, giggling in victory. InuYasha huffed, plopping in front of the fire and Kagome stumbled to sit behind him. "Be careful, you're all wobbly." He muttered, and she just nodded, taking a moment to dig through her large yellow backpack. Kagome pulled out a small brush and started to comb his hair.

He couldn't lie, having his hair brushed felt kind of nice. But he would be damned if he told her he liked it.

Across from him, Sango mumbled, her expression softening as she fell to the side, head falling on Miroku's lap. The monk glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, breathing a sigh of relief when it dawned on him that she had passed out.

"She's that much scarier when she's drunk." He muttered.

"You're telling me. I'm surprised she didn't hit me with Hiraikotsu." InuYasha quipped. Miroku tilted his head to the trees on the other side of him. Sango's weapon was lodged in a nearby tree trunk and InuYasha blinked at it curiously.

"Luckily, her aim was off when she tried to kill me earlier."

InuYasha snorted.

"All done~." Kagome sang, leaning back to admire her work. A small braid was settled to the left side of InuYasha's mass of hair, beginning at the base of his ear and tied at the bottom with a small black scrunchie from Kagome's wrist. "Do you like it?"

"I think it suits him." Miroku commented, smiling and leaning against a nearby tree, his eyes shut. InuYasha just 'hmm'ed, twirling the braid in his fingers. Kagome laughed, nudging her head lazily against his shoulder. The monk was breathing slowly beside the other members of the uncanny band of misfits, InuYasha and Kagome seeming to be the only ones still awake.

 _At least it's quiet now…_

She paused for a moment, chin resting on his shoulder. "InuYasha, you have a really nice smell, did you know that?"

InuYasha's breath hitched in his throat as he looked sideways at her. Something lit on fire in his gut, but he ignored it, turning his attention back to the trees. "You're being really weird, Kagome."

Kagome hummed to herself, sighing. Her head was growing heavier on his shoulder and InuYasha sighed.

"You should get some rest too."

"But you're warm…" She objected lazily. "I like talking to you too."

"Rest, Kagome. You're going to pass out soon anyway. I can practically smell the exhaustion on you…"

Kagome opened her eyes, looking hard at him. Her large, brown orbs were strained and bloodshot, but still oddly beautiful to him. She leaned back, starting to stand up, but her knees buckled and she fell forward instead. InuYasha caught her easily, cursing.

"Damn Kagome, will you be careful?!" But the girl remained unmoving in his arms and he moved her back to see that she was breathing softly.

 _That was fast…_ InuYasha sighed, pressing an arm on her back and hooking the other under her legs, moving her so she was curled on his crossed legs. He tucked her head under his chin, resting his head on hers in an almost annoyed manner (but he was worried, that was all).

"Being drunk doesn't suit you, idiot." The half-demon muttered. Kagome, of course, didn't respond, breathing softly into him. InuYasha leaned back, pressing himself against a tree and watching the fire before him start to fizzle into embers.

The girl sighed in her sleep, and InuYasha closed his eyes, the cool air around him, slowly lulling him to sleep with the rest of his friends.

 _No more sake for them._


	2. Possessed (angst)

**You know how Kagome is sometimes put under a spell to hurt InuYasha?**

 **What if it was the other way around?**

 **Angst warning, enjoy!**

 **Edit: Regarding poor reviews for this chapter, I have chosen to rewrite it and repost it in the near future. Please take that into consideration when reading this chapter until it is replaced with the new one. Thank you.**

* * *

Kagura, the demon wind sorceress, followed her older sister Kanna with a scowl on her face. Naraku, the demon who had created them from his own body and had almost all the shards of the sacred jewel, had given her sister one shard, then commanded them to go seek out a powerful warlock who had resurfaced due to the jewel's reappearance.

"How much longer, Kanna?" Kagura asked the albino girl. Her sister simply stopped walking, turning and looking at her with black, emotionless eyes.

"We have arrived." She replied ghostily, looking back ahead toward a large, hollowed out tree. Kagura looked at the opening curiously when a figure appeared.

"Who dares to approach me?" Came a sickly, laughing voice.

Kagura frowned further. "We have come on behalf of Naraku. He has a proposition for you."

"And what makes this Naraku think I will do anything for him?" The voice asked again, snorting with laughter.

"We have a shard of the sacred jewel, and it's all yours, as long as you do what we ask."

* * *

InuYasha's ears twitched and he turned his attention to the trees. Sango was busy polishing her weapon while Kirara and Shippo napped beside her; Miroku was sitting with his eyes closed, enjoying the gentle breeze as the group sat in front of Kaede's house, awaiting Kagome's arrival.

The half-demon smelled the air before standing, his ears twitching again as he heard his companion in the distance. Her voice was faint, but thanks to his keen ears, he could hear her complaining from the well.

"Is something wrong InuYasha?" Sango asked, and Miroku looked up at him.

"Kagome's back." Without another word, the half-demon took off, disappearing into the trees in the direction of the well.

Miroku chuckled softly. "He gets really eager whenever she returns, doesn't he?"

Sango smiled. "I think it's sweet."

* * *

InuYasha was running along, nearly to the well to help Kagome out, when he heard a rustling to his left. He stopped instantly, sniffing the air.

Something foul reached his nose and InuYasha grimaced, his eyes beginning to water. The smell was wreathing all around him, coming from somewhere beyond the trees. He couldn't tell what it was, but it was evil.

 _What would something this foul be doing in human territory?! It can't be a demon… But whatever it is reeks of trouble. I need to get rid of it, before it gets to Kagome._

InuYasha jumped into the bushes, following the sound of the rustling. He ran faster, trying to catch up as the smell got stronger. InuYasha slowed down, the scent overpowering him and he stopped, falling to his knees.

 _I can't… move…_

Someone emerged from behind a tree as InuYasha's vision began to blur.

"Dog demons do have a very keen sense of smell…" There was sickening laughter as the man stepped closer, patting InuYasha's head. "This spell works wonders for controlling demons like you… You cannot resist the orders I give you after this poison enters your bloodstream." The sides of InuYasha's vision started to blacken and the half-demon struggled to move, a hand on his Tetsusaiga.

"Damn… you…" Was all he could manage before the man threw a handful of powder in his face.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Kagome smiled warmly at her companions and propped up her bike on the side of Kaede's house.

"Oh Kagome! Welcome back!" Sango smiled for a moment before her face fell. "Where's InuYasha?"

"Hmm? I haven't seen him. I thought he was with you."

Miroku frowned. "He left a couple moments ago to go and get you. You didn't see him?"

"No…" Kagome thought for a moment. "I did smell something funny on the way here. Maybe he went to go check it out?"

"Its possible…"

"I'll go get him. We have to get on the road quick if we want to get more shards." She left her backpack beside Shippo before turning and running off into the trees.

"InuYasha? InuYasha!" The girl called, looking around. It would be easy for him to find her, with his ears and nose, but her having to find him, was rather difficult.

Kagome wandered through the trees, calling for the half-demon. The strange smell had disappeared now.

"InuYasha! Here boy!" Kagome whistled before giggling to herself at her own joke.

But her laughter soon stopped when he still didn't reply.

It was dead silent, not even a breeze rattled the trees around her.

Kagome wandered further, coming to the base of the sacred tree. She ran her nails gently along the scar, lost in thought when there was a rustling behind her.

"InuYasha?"

The half-demon stepped out to stand before her, staring at her blankly.

"InuYasha! There you are! Let's go, I can sense a jewel shard nearby!" Kagome walked up to him, but he seemed not to hear what she said. He was just staring at her.

"Why… are you looking at me like that…?" His gaze made her uneasy. It wasn't uncommon for InuYasha to stare at her, especially when he thought she didn't notice, but something was… off. His eyes were void of any emotion at all, but they burned with danger at the same time.

"InuYasha… What's wrong…? This isn't like you. Did something happen while I was gone?" Kagome reached out to touch his face and he _growled_ at her. The girl jerked her hand back.

He had never growled at her before. Not like this. Sometimes it was in annoyance, but this… this was like a warning a dog gives before it attacks.

"InuYasha…?"

He lunged at her and she gasped, throwing her arms up in defense. Kagome was knocked to the ground, her arm searing in pain as blood stained her school uniform. She cradled her forearm, stumbling to her feet as she began to back away.

"InuYasha, what's going on!? What's gotten into you!?"

The half-demon just growled at her again, cracking his fingers and walking toward her. Kagome walked backward, her back against the sacred tree as her eyes widened in fear. He had her cornered. InuYasha raised his hand to attack her again and she squeaked, throwing her leg out and landing a hard kick on his abdomen. He stumbled back and Kagome took the chance to dart to the side, running in the direction of the well.

 _What do I do, what's happening!? If… If I go back home, and he follows me… He could attack Sota, or mom! I have to get to the others!_

But InuYasha was behind her, and she knew she couldn't get past him. Even if she did, she would be putting the lives of her friends in danger.

She had to get him to snap out of it.

But she could hear him gaining on her.

Kagome glanced back, seeing him jump at her again and she screamed, tripping over a tree root. His claws barely missed her head, not unlike their first encounter and Kagome fell with an 'oof', InuYasha skidding to a halt a couple feet away. Kagome looked up in fear as he started toward her again.

He wasn't transformed; he still had the Tetsusaiga. So why was he doing this?

"InuYasha, snap out of it! Please!" Kagome fell back onto the grass, panting. He loomed over her, his eyes intense with an animalistic urge to kill. "Please…"

 _It has to be the jewel shard that I sensed. Someone has to be taking control of him… He wouldn't do this… I know him…_

"InuYasha, you have to snap out of it! This isn't you!" But her plea went ignored as he pinned her down, growling and baring his teeth.

There was laughter from the trees as a man emerged, rubbing his hands together. He was short, dressed in dark robes with a yellow crooked smile. Kagome's eyes widened when she saw the jewel shard in his metal headband.

"The half-breed is under my control. I'll have your jewel shards now, little girl…"

Tears trailed slowly down Kagome's cheeks as she stared up at InuYasha, one last thought crossing her mind.

 _I can't get away, but I have to get him to snap out of it. Or he'll kill everyone…_

Kagome shut her eyes as he raised his claws, breathing in all the air she could.

" _SIT BOY!_ "

* * *

Her scream rang through the trees, startling a flock of birds and causing Shippo to wake up with a snort.

"Is Kagome back?" He asked, rubbing his eyes and Miroku and Sango looked curiously in the direction of the command.

"Yes. It sounds like she and InuYasha are fighting again…" Miroku sighed.

"She's here for five seconds and he's already picking a fight." Sango added sourly. "We'd better go check on them to make sure he doesn't drive her back through the well again."

"Agreed."

* * *

InuYasha awoke to the familiar feeling of his whole body being forced to the ground by the beads on his neck. The fogginess in his head cleared up and he gritted his teeth, looking up.

"What the hell did you do that for, Kagome!?"

He blinked. She wasn't standing in front of him like he expected. InuYasha looked around.

 _Where the hell is she? Wait… What was I just doing?_

His thoughts of confusion stopped short when there was a small jerking beneath him. InuYasha looked down.

Kagome was pinned beneath him in the crater the command had caused, her eyes shut and her chest jerking. She wasn't breathing.

"Kagome!? Kagome!" InuYasha scrambled off of her, cupping her face. "Kagome, wake up, come on!"

He smelled blood and his stomach knotted. InuYasha looked down to see a gash in her left arm. And then he saw the blood on his claws.

"InuYasha!" He looked up to see his friends running toward him. "Where's Kagome?"

Sango gasped when she saw the girl, dropping her weapon and rushing to her side. Kagome's chest was still jerking but her lungs weren't taking in any air.

"What's happening to Kagome!?" Shippo asked from Miroku's shoulder, his eyes widening with concern.

"The air has been knocked out of her. InuYasha, help me." With Sango's instruction, the two of them lifted Kagome to a sitting position and put her head between her knees. Kagome coughed, gasping in air and panting.

"Kagome!"

"What happened InuYasha?" The monk asked, kneeling with the rest of the group.

InuYasha was frozen, unable to look away from the blood on her arm but he eventually found the words.

"I don't remember… I smelled something weird… Then I woke up on top of her…"

Miroku looked around. "We heard Kagome's sit command and we came to stop the two of you from arguing…"

"Why the hell would she do that if I was on top of her?!"

"Why were you on top of her in the first place?" Miroku countered.

"Kagome, your arm!" Sango's eyes widened at the sight of Kagome's wound and she glared at InuYasha. "What did you do!?"

"It's… not his… fault… He was… under a spell…" Kagome whispered, her voice hoarse. InuYasha felt his soul leave him. The blood, the command, it all made sense.

Someone had been controlling him.

InuYasha's ears folded back in anger. _How_ _ **dare**_ _someone force me to hurt her… I'll kill them…_

"Kagome, can you stand?" Sango placed a hand on Kagome's side and she gasped in pain, leaning away from the touch. She fell into InuYasha's chest, gripping her ribs in pain.

"Kagome… What's wrong?" InuYasha's voice shook with concern but she didn't respond. Sango moved closer, lifting up Kagome's shirt. Large red bruises had begun to form on Kagome's ribcage and Sango's eyebrows furrowed.

"It looks like she broke her ribs…"

InuYasha's teeth gritted in anger and he moved to kneel in front of Kagome, hands on her shoulders.

"Why the hell did you do that!? Why would you tell me to sit if I was on top of you!?"

"I had to break the spell… I was afraid you'd go after everyone else…" Kagome replied, breathing shallowly.

"How stupid can you be, Kagome!? Having all my weight forced on you and then some, are you out of your mind!?"

"Oh, shut up and swallow your pride InuYasha!" Kagome snapped, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. "I knew that if you ended up killing your friends it would destroy you! I knew exactly what would happen if I said it with you on top of me, and I'd do it again! I was protecting you!"

InuYasha blinked.

Kagome rolled her eyes, wiping away her tears and standing. She stood as tall as she could manage, her body trembling but gripping her fists through the pain. She began to walk to Kaede's house when Sango ran in front of her.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?"

"Where do you think?" Kagome coughed, the pain shaking her to her very core. More tears threatened to fall, but she ignored it. "That guy who was controlling InuYasha… He had a jewel shard in his headpiece…" The rest of the group moved around her and she just looked at them. "... What…?"

"Kagome, you're injured. As determined as you may be, we cannot allow you to go off after this man." Miroku said.

"You guys… always get injured and fight anyway…" Kagome muttered, her fists still clenched. She put on a brave face, but in reality, the pain was far too much for her to handle. She couldn't take another step even if she wanted to.

"But-"

"Kagome." InuYasha stepped forward, placing his hands on her shoulders again. He was silent for a moment, staring into her eyes. He didn't really know what to say… Seeing her like this, knowing that he caused her so much pain, was more than he could bear. And seeing her putting on a brave face was somehow even more painful. He wanted to be there for her always, and this time, he wasn't.

InuYasha pulled her gently into his arms, resting his cheek on her head. Miroku and Sango looked away shyly, stepping back to give them privacy. InuYasha ignored their actions as a blush tinged his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Kagome… You're right. I acted like a jerk. But you really hurt yourself. And it's my fault…"

Kagome sniffed, closing her eyes tightly to prevent the tears from falling. She was shaking now, trying to muster all the strength she could not to collapse.

"It's not your fault, InuYasha. It wasn't you…"

InuYasha pulled back, brushing her bangs to the side and managing a small smile. "I'll get this guy, don't you worry. No one has the right to hurt you like this."

Kirara transformed beside Kagome, nudging her leg. Kagome felt the pain overwhelm her and her knees buckled, InuYasha catching her easily.

 _I thought this might happen…_ InuYasha chuckled to himself, lifting her up and onto Kirara's back. "Sango, take care of her. Miroku and I will go after this guy." Sango nodded, rubbing Kagome's back as Shippo jumped on Kirara as well.

"How will you find him?"

InuYasha grinned. "I'll just follow the smell of evil." And with that, he disappeared into the trees. Miroku paused for a moment, smiling at Sango and Kagome.

"Don't worry. If that smell is what caused InuYasha to be controlled, I'll just suck it all into the wind tunnel." He winked and ran after his companion.

"Thanks Miroku…" Kagome whispered as Kirara turned, the rest of them walking back to Kaede's house.

* * *

"We're back." Miroku walked through the woven curtain of Kaede's house, holding up a jewel shard. Sango looked back at him from where she was finishing bandaging Kagome's back. InuYasha walked in after him.

"The guy didn't even put up that good of a fight." He stopped short, his whole body tensing when he saw Kagome. She had her back to them, her ribs, breasts and arm wrapped in clean white bandages. Kagome turned to look at him over her shoulder, blushing furiously.

"Uhm… hi…"

Sango could practically cut through the tension the sudden silence was creating and she stood, placing her hands on the boy's chests. "Alright, get out until I can get her dressed again."

"Awe come on Sango, we can't see anything!" Miroku complained but she rolled her eyes, shoving them out the door.

* * *

Dusk was beginning to fall as the two sat outside. Kaede had returned and was making dinner inside and Miroku wandered into her house, brushing past Kagome.

She walked shyly over to InuYasha, blinking through the pain to sit beside him. He was staring at the sunset, lost in thought until she spoke.

"Hey."

"Uh, hey." InuYasha cleared his throat, looking at the water below them. "How are you?"

Kagome shrugged. "It's okay. I took some of the pain medication from my first aid kit, so it's not that bad."

InuYasha just hummed.

Kagome sighed, looking at him sideways. "It's not your fault you know…"

"It may as well be. I went after you. I would have gone after all of you…"

"But you didn't."

InuYasha looked at her, his eyes lined with concern. Kagome blushed, but smiled at him. "I know you, InuYasha."

He sighed heavily, leaning forward and kissing her head. Kagome's eyes closed and she smiled, leaning into him.

"You really had me worried…"

"Same with you," Kagome replied.

InuYasha just closed his eyes, his lips still resting on her hair.

It was quiet, the sky growing ever darker as the two of them sat, listening to the whispering of the trees, each comforted by the touch of the other.

"Ew! Now they're kissing!"

"No Shippo, he kissed her. It's not quite what we're waiting for."

InuYasha growled, three tick marks appearing on his head as Kagome's face went red as a cherry. He jumped up, running into the house.

"FUCK OFF YA DAMN CREEPS!"

Kagome stifled a laugh.

 **END**


	3. Dog

**A little fic where Kagome's friends meet InuYasha. The real InuYasha; dog ears and all! This fic is set sometime after InuYasha met them previously (in episode 160). Enjoy!**

* * *

Kagome sighed in the afternoon breeze, stretching and feeling all the stress from the past week slowly unknot itself from her back. Eri and Yuka were ahead of her, chatting about something she couldn't hear as Ayumi hung back, licking the last of her ice cream off the cone.

"I miss weekends…" Kagome sang to herself, glancing around the outdoor mall. She had pleaded with InuYasha for three days to herself in her own time. He reluctantly agreed, rolling his eyes after she had begged him that she needed to go back to school. Kagome had also chosen her timing perfectly; going to school Thursday and Friday, before having the last day to hang out with her three friends at the mall, just like old times. Times before the Shikon Jewel of course. Maybe her Grandpa would use the amount of people that were around as an excuse for Monday morning; as she would miss another school day and her Grandfather would tac another crazy mental disorder on her ever growing list of past ailments.

"What do you mean you miss weekends, Kagome?" Ayumi asked, crunching down on her waffle cone. Kagome felt the muscles in her back tighten up again at her poor choice of words and she laughed nervously.

"Oh, you know. I'm always sick, so I feel like I never get to go out anymore…" She managed a less-than-obvious smile and Ayumi nodded while Eri and Yuka paused to let them catch up, clearly interested in this new topic of conversation.

"Kagome, does your boyfriend not take you out places?"

Kagome frowned. Her friends always did this; taking every opportunity to try and pry more info about InuYasha out of her. They had been adamant before, but after he climbed through her window and spent an entire afternoon chatting with them, he was all they seemed interested in talking about. Kagome was also beside herself that all four of them referred to InuYasha as Kagome's boyfriend, even though they weren't dating. But she selfishly let her friends believe they were; it sounded nice.

"Yes, he takes me places." It was true. Everyone in her rag tag group of misfits back in the feudal era were used to road tripping and finding new adventures in their search for the jewel and Naraku. It would be a little more fun too if they had a car or something to travel in, but she didn't mind riding on InuYasha's back either. "He carries me all the time, too."

The other three girls all held hands to their chests in unison, their hearts squeezing at the thought of Kagome being so sick her sweet boyfriend was _carrying_ her places! What a guy!

Kagome paid them no mind, trying to look around for a chance to change the subject, but Yuka jumped forward.

"Where was the last place he took you?"

Kagome bit her lip. "Hm… well we spent the night at a castle a couple days ago…" The words slipped out before she realized what she was saying and Eri had her by the shoulders.

"You. Spent. The… _Night_. With. Him?!" She gasped, glancing at the other two with a look of utter betrayal and disbelief before Kagome realized her mistake.

"Oh no no no! You've got it all wrong! I was with him and his… group of friends. I was helping them out with their job. We just happened to stay in the place at the time. _In separate rooms._ " She emphasised shortly, looking them all in the eyes one by one.

Ayumi shrugged, "Oh, that's nice." Kagome breathed a silent sigh of relief. Ayumi was the most understanding of the group. And although she knew Eri and Yuka were just looking out for her, they could get a little too… controlling. At least Ayumi trusted Kagome's judgement of her own life.

"So, what does he do?" Yuka asked, and the four of them started to walk again. Kagome let out another soundless sigh, glad the conversation had turned away from her friends thinking she and InuYasha had shared a bed (she fibbed though; he did slept in the same room as her, leaned against a wall near her with Tetsusaiga under one arm). Somehow though, Kagome knew the subject would likely make an uninvited reappearance in the future.

Kagome had about five seconds to respond before her answer looked suspicious. InuYasha was a half demon, and he didn't really _do_ anything… Same with Shippo. Miroku was a buddhist monk, but who would believe that a group of monks spent the night at a castle for a job? Sango was a demonslayer- That's it!

"They're exterminators." She laughed nervously, her response just in the nic of time. But Eri looked at her with a worried expression.

"Are you sure you should be around all those chemicals, Kagome? You seem to always be catching things, and those chemicals could be dangerous!" _Sigh… Not out of the dog house yet…_

Kagome waved her hand, continuing to walk along past clothing and candy shops. "Oh don't worry. They have special masks they lend me, and there's… purifying stuff I suppose…" _Crap! What things do exterminators use!? Why couldn't I just say they were students on a research trip and I came along!?_

Her three friends exchanged glances with one another, before someone in the crowd seemed to catch their attention.

"Is that…?"

"It is!"

"What is he doing here?"

"Is he looking for Kagome?"

Questions bubbled up between them but Kagome failed to notice, trying to think up some solid facts to back up her lie. _This is why I don't lie! I can't handle this!_

A gruff voice reached her ears. "Kagome, we need to talk, _now._ "

The girl broke from her trance and whipped her head up so fast she almost gave herself whiplash.

 _That voice…_

Kagome's mouth fell open at the sight of her silver haired half-demon standing in front of her, arms crossed, with a very urgent look in his eyes.

The girl gave him a once over, frowning. His fire rat kimino had been traded out for a pair of loosely fit blue jeans, Tetsusaiga jammed into one of the belt loops; he had on a long sleeved black shirt with the word 'DOG' printed in American lettering, so she snorted despite herself, knowing full well he couldn't read it (no doubt her mother bought him this ensemble too…). Realization hit her as her gaze travelled up his body to the top of his head, where two dog ears normally sat. But they had been expertly covered by a lilac cotton cloth, the rest of his hair pulled back in a high ponytail with two chunks left untouched to frame his face.

At first, she thought she must have just been mistaken, but she saw the beads around his neck and there was no doubt.

 _What the hell is he doing here!? He can't leave me alone for a full three days?! He had to track me all the way down here!?_

Before she could form the words that were just seething to be muttered from behind clenched teeth, InuYasha caught her wrist in his grip and turned on his heel, steering her away from her friends and to a quiet corner.

"What the _heck_ are you doing here, InuYasha?! And what are you wearing?!" She punched his shoulder for good measure, the impact not even enough to make him flinch, but by god was she angry. InuYasha's eyes twinkled with humor at her little outburst and he managed a low growl.

"Easy wench."

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, straightening up so he towered over her by more than a couple inches. "I know you want to be with your friends, but we have a problem. A big one."

Kagome's frown twisted from one of fury to concern and she kept her voice low. "Naraku?"

"No, no. I don't mean in my world. I mean in yours."

Kagome was growing more confused by the minute and she could feel her friends boring holes into her back from where they stood, spying no doubt.

"What do you mean?"

"I smelled something on the well. A demon has rubbed itself all over and it was on your side too."

"You're saying that there's a demon from your time in _Tokyo_!?" Kagome gasped, grabbing InuYasha's shoulders. "Mom and Souta and Grandpa!"

The man just placed his hands on her arms bracing her for a moment before ducking down with a softer expression. "I took care of it. The demon didn't bother to try and go in your family's yard, but I told them to stay inside and gave the old man some of Miroku's sutras. The house should look invisible to full demons."

Kagome breathed out the air she didn't even realize she had been holding during his reassrance and felt the squeeze in her stomach lessen a little.

InuYasha moved away, breaking their hold from each other and looking around. "I can't sniff the damn thing out. Every time I catch a trail, one of those iron demons passes by and I've lost it again."

Kagome put the rest of the pieces together before he finished. "Of course! The demon has to have a sacred jewel shard! That's how I go back and forth!"

"Exactly, smartie pants. Come on, I need your eyes." He gave her a determined smile and she nodded.

"I'll need my bow…"

"Already got it back at the shrine."

Kagome felt her lips curl in a sly smile. "You came prepared."

InuYasha shrugged, but she noticed his chest puff out a tad. His very… hard chest that she could see very well through the tight shirt.

A small voice in the back of her head thanked her mother for getting a shirt size that was just a little too small.

Kagome shook her head furiously, trying to swallow her blush. She told InuYasha to wait for a moment before hurrying back to her friends, who all pretended they weren't staring and giggling during the whole exchange.

"Hey guys, I gotta go."

"Emergency date?" Yuka joked and Kagome paused, giving a fake giggle.

"Something like that. I'll see you guys later!" She turned and ran back to InuYasha, grabbing his hand and only pausing for a moment to look him in the eyes.

"Let's go demon hunting."

* * *

"Do you think he always shows up and whisks her off like this?" Ayumi asked, sighing as she watched them jog away. Yuka just shrugged. Eri grabbed the other two by the shoulders, winking.

"Should we follow?"

"Oh yeah."

* * *

Kagome exited her house, having assured her mother she was going to be fine, before strapping on her quiver of arrows and slinging the red bow over her shoulder. She sealed the front door with a final sutra before turning to InuYasha, who stood waiting, his ears twitching and free from the cotton fabric. Dusk was starting to color the sky auburn and InuYasha pointed in the direction the demon went.

"Sense anything that way? That's where the smell led."

Kagome paused, thinking. The direction it had gone led to a small park. There was a chance the demon could've hid out there. Unfortunately, wherever it was was too far away to sense the shard.

"There's a park that way. I can't sense the shard yet, but if that thing is as gruesome as you say it smells, then it couldn't have gotten far." After a nod, Kagome hopped onto InuYasha's back and they took off, sprinting in the direction of the park.

* * *

Yuka frowned from where the three girls hid behind a tree. They had settled in the park overlooking the shrine with binoculars, but Kagome had yet to come outside the house. InuYasha was waiting there patiently, just looking around.

"What are they doing? They went back to the shrine, but he's just sitting outside."

"Maybe he's waiting for her to get changed into nicer clothes." Ayumi offered, smiling in all her optimistic, lovesick glory. Eri picked at the tree bark impatiently.

"What do you think they'll do? Movie?"

"Probably. I saw some good ones out today." Yuka hopped onto a nearby bench, carefully maintaining her balance as she walked back and forth. The park was deserted, the small clearing starting to darken in the shade of the surrounding trees. Ayumi shivered, looking at the shadowy trees behind them.

"What is it, Ayumi?" Yuka hopped off the bench and Eri also turned her attention to the trees.

"Do you guys… Get the feeling someone is watching us…?"

Eri frowned, puffing up an inch and scowling at the trees. "Hey! No one likes a creeper! Get lost!"

A howling was the only response as the wind picked up.

"You guys… I think we should go…" Ayumi shivered again, but Yuka just put a hand on her hip, pointing a finger at the trees.

"We were here first buddy, so go away!"

"Actually…" A sickening, squealing voice whispered from the trees, making all three of the girl's blood run cold. " _I_ was here first."

Several trees were uprooted and shoved aside as a large figure loomed over the three girls, shading them from the retreating sun.

Ayumi stared up in wordless horror as she fell back, landing hard on the grass. Yuka tried to scream, but all that came out was a strangled cry. Eri's mouth went dry and she froze, unable to look away from the monster.

"It seems I've come across my first meal in this new world. A world just crawling with human prey…" Its pincers wiggled back and forth as the gargantuan spider demon laughed. Not a moment later, a shotgun of webbing sprayed from its mouth, slamming into Yuka and knocking the breath out of her. The webbing pinned her against the tree, the silk leading into the spider's mouth and it slurped, starting to pull her body away from the tree, entangled in its web.

" _YUKA!_ " Eri whirled around in startled surprise as Kagome's voice boomed through the trees to their right, a dark figure shooting up above the treeline.

A flash of something bright emitted from the figure and it sliced through the air, severing the webs before thudding into another tree. _An arrow!?_ Eri thought as Yuka gasped, falling back, still covered in webs, but unharmed.

The figure landed hard next to them and the three girls stared wordlessly as Kagome hopped off of InuYasha's back, crouching down to wipe the webs off Yuka.

"Are you guys alright?" InuYasha asked, his back to them as he stood between the girls and the demon.

"Uh… I think so…" Yuka managed, panting. Kagome wiped the last of the silk from Yuka's hair before hauling her to her feet.

"What are you guys doing here!?" Kagome notched an arrow, turning to the demon as Eri tried to comprehend what was going on.

"We thought we'd follow you… See how the date went…"

InuYasha scoffed at Kagome. "This is hardly a _date_."

Her cheeks puffed up. "I didn't tell them it was a date, they assumed!"

InuYasha just rolled his shoulders, widening his stance and placing a hand on his sword. "Might wanna step back ladies, this could get messy."

The demon didn't wait for an invitation. It hissed, spitting fury firing another large wad of silk at them.

"Run!" Kagome shoved Yuka and Eri to the side. InuYasha bounced back, growling when he noticed Ayumi still on the ground and grabbed her, jumping out of the way just in time. He skidded to a stop, glaring at her as Kagome shot an arrow, piercing one of the spider's eyes and causing it to wail in pain.

"If you keep gawkin', you're gonna end up as it's dinner." InuYasha set her down next to the other girls, almost not noticing she was staring at _him_ now. "What!?"

"You… have dog ears!" She reached up and tugged on one gently, causing him to growl and tug his head away harshly.

"Stop touching!" They laid back against his hair in annoyance, but Kagome's friends just looked on in amazement at their twitching. All three girls then noticed just how sharp his fangs were, and his fingernails looked more like claws.

"Pardon him." Kagome interrupted their gaping, stepping forward to stand beside him before shooting him a cheeky grin. "He gets moody if he has to protect more than one human."

A low growl rumbled in the man's chest and the girls stared at the two of them in wonderment.

"Yeah. And the wench I want to protect isn't doin her damn job." He shot back, unsheathing his sword as the beast started to get it's bearings, cursing Kagome.

"Did he just call her 'wench'?"

"Maybe it was flirting?"

Both Kagome and InuYasha tinged a pink color, simultaneously turning and yelling for them to hide behind some trees. The girls scrambled behind the treeline, looking on in amazement at how large InuYasha's sword had become, even though the sheath was tiny and commenting on how _their Kagome_ was shooting arrows like some warrior goddess.

"Where's the shard?" InuYasha grabbed Kagome around the waist, jumping to dodge several web bombs as she clung to his neck, trying to ignore the fact that she could feel every contraction of his hard muscles through the thin modern clothing. _Lord help me._

"On its forehead!"

InuYasha didn't bother to set her down. Instead, he moved her to his back with a swift movement of one arm. Kagome hooked her legs on his hips, unfazed, as if the two had done that countless times and he leapt up to dodge one last web, raising the sword.

"WIND SCAR!"

The three girls' mouths fell open as several large beams of light seemed to scorch the sky, ripping the demon apart until all that was left was its wail of pain.

The clearing was suddenly shrouded in darkness as the attack faded, the last of the sun having fallen behind the horizon. The couple landed lightly on InuYasha's feet and Kagome slid down his back, jogging over to pick something up off the ground.

"Did… I just see that?"

"I saw it too."

"Yeah, it was definitely real…"

Kagome paid them no mind as they stepped out from the trees, watching as Kagome put some weird glowing rock in a little bottle around her neck. InuYasha sheathed his sword and they looked on in even more mind boggling confusion how that gigantic sword seemed to shrink, fitting snugly into it's black container.

"Uhm… Kagome? What… What the hell just happened?"

InuYasha crossed his arms, his silver ears twitching playfully as he grinned. "We just saved you from a demon, that's what happened."

Yuka's mouth opened and closed, but no words came out. Kagome giggled shyly.

"You guys know how I'm never at school? Cause I'm" (she made air quotes) "'sick'?"

"Yes…?"

"Well I'm actually with InuYasha in his time."

Eri's eyebrows furrowed and she crossed her arms skeptically. "His 'time'?"

"500 years in the past." Kagome answered without missing a beat. She almost laughed out loud as her friend's faces dropped.

"Speaking of," InuYasha turned to her, "we should probably tell your family it's safe to come out now. And I wanna go check out just how that demon got so far into human territory."

"I'll go with you!" Kagome said cheerfully, giving a half wave back at her friends as she and InuYasha walked back toward her house. Her friends just stared, hearing the last of their conversation before they disappeared.

"I don't think they believe you."

"I wouldn't believe me either. Oh look, your ponytail is all messy…"

"Eh, it's not really my style."

"Really? I think it looks nice. I'll put your hair in a bun next time."

"Heh. Whatever."

Eri and Yuka exchanged glances, dumbfounded.

"So Kagome is dating a demon…"

"... 500 years older than her…?"

Ayumi ignored them, clasping her hands together with a twinkle in her eyes. "True love can overcome time!"

* * *

END


	4. His

**Okay okay. So in my opinion, the ending of InuYasha was a total letdown. I mean, Kagome returns, and what do we get? A five second hug from InuYasha and a 'oh hey how ya been' from Miroku and Sango?**

 **Yeah, no. That being said, please enjoy a rewritten version of the day of Kagome's return. Angst and fluff, and some sexy stuff at the end.**

* * *

Kagome Higurashi walked up the long stone steps to her family's shrine, paying no mind to the beauty of the setting sun. Even after three years, she still found it difficult to look at the amber rays that marked the day's end. The same color as those eyes.

His eyes.

She took a moment to recall three years prior, when she was imprisoned by the Shikon Jewel in a fabricated world of her own mind. In that world, he didn't exist.

And then the moment he let her go, the second she turned back to embrace him in thanks for saving her, for protecting her, he was gone.

Several sprained ankles later, the jarring realization that the well would never work again, made her numb.

In truth, she probably never really belonged there. It was five hundred years before she was born after all. The whole adventure was probably just a twist of fate. A glimpse of utter happiness with love and friends and adventure outside of the boring modern world of Tokyo. But the universe played a cruel trick; giving her such joy and friendship, only to take it away as if to say 'you can't always get what you want'.

Kagome forgot how often she cried after that day, but now, she found it difficult to feel anything at all.

She had gone on some dates with boys by the request of her three best friends, but Kagome knew to not get attached. After a max of three dates, that was it. It wasn't like she really felt anything for the boys at all; no offense to them. They were all nice; but Kagome couldn't get past the fact that they all had one irritating trait.

They were all so boring.

That world on the other side of the well, had given her a taste of something she could never get enough of. Danger, excitement, adventure; all things that could only be lived through fiction in the modern age.

And so, Kagome found it difficult to feel anything but empty.

"Kagome, we're so proud of you dear." Her mother placed a gentle kiss on her daughter's forehead as she entered the Higurashi home. Kagome managed a painted smile.

"Thanks mom."

"So what college do you wanna go to, sis?" Sota asked, bouncing a small string for their cat Buyo to chase while her grandfather read the newspaper.

"Dunno yet." She answered simply. She placed her diploma on an empty shelf, sliding open the door to the hall without so much as another word before retreating to her room.

Kagome plopped onto her bed with a sigh, staring at nothing.

Tomorrow was the day. Tomorrow it would be three full years since the well stopped working. Her curtains rustled in the breeze whispering in from the open window and Kagome's eyes snapped to them immediately.

She always kept her window unlocked and open (if it wasn't too cold) in the hopes that a silver-haired half-demon would swoop in, complaining as usual that she stayed in her world too long, before whisking her back down the well.

Sometimes she dreamed of him. Often it was just glimpses, memories. Things she wished she would've said to him, had fate been kind. Other times, the dreams were so vivid, she could almost feel his breath on her face, hear his growls of annoyance, and feel his sharp claws grazing her skin carefully.

But she would wake up, and he would be gone again.

 _Three whole years..._ Kagome thought, closing her eyes. _I wonder if he's forgotten about me…_

* * *

InuYasha sat leaning against a tree trunk in his friends' yard, staring at the sky. Sango was hanging laundry and humming to herself while Miroku was inside, watching over their newborn and entertaining the twins.

He let out a long, silent sigh, closing his eyes. After a moment, a shadow fell over him and he opened one golden eye.

"InuYasha…?" Sango asked, discarding the laundry for a moment to kneel beside him.

"What is it?"

"Are you… doing okay?" She smiled softly and he just looked at her with that stony expression he had plastered on for three years straight.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

His companion sighed, looking at the sky. "It's been three years today, hasn't it?"

He didn't respond.

"We were all just kids then," She continued, smiling to herself as she watched Miroku walk out of their house, the girls running circles around him. "And although it was a difficult quest, our journeys to defeat Naraku are some of my fondest memories." Sango smiled at him again. Three years ago, InuYasha probably would've blown her off or scoffed at her comment before saying something rude and running off.

But time had matured him, and he just met her eyes, his expression softening slightly.

Sango placed a hand on his, blinking away the glistening in her eyes and trying to speak past the growing lump in her throat. "I miss her too…"

InuYasha blinked, his eyes falling to the ground before two little girls ran to jump on their mother. Sango laughed, shooing them away as she returned to hanging laundry. Shippo floated down, transforming and greeting them as the twins started to climb onto InuYasha, their favorite plaything.

The two of them cooed at his ears, each taking one in hand, and tugging a little too hard for comfort. InuYasha sighed, his arms folded in annoyance. Under any other circumstance, if a child tugged on his ears, he would growl or scold them. But seeing as these two were his nieces, and were a part of his pack, InuYasha had grown accustomed to just grinning and bearing it.

"You make a good toy." Shippo teased, leaning back on the grass and watching them. InuYasha felt a growl rumble in his chest.

"Sango, can you do something about the twins?"

Sango sighed, "Girls, leave Uncle InuYasha alone, please," She called over her shoulder, but the girl's didn't oblige.

That's when he noticed it.

The change in wind.

There was something so familiar about it and for a second, a mere moment, it was three years ago.

That's when her scent reached his nose. The unmistakable smell of cherry blossoms and…

Home.

InuYasha felt like he couldn't breathe.

The sharp tug on his ears brought InuYasha spinning back to reality and he stood, easily passing off the twins to dogpile onto Shippo.

"Go slay the fox." He said shortly, leaping off before he could hear Shippo's complaints. Miroku gave his wife a look and she nodded.

"We should probably go check on him. I don't think he should be alone today…"

* * *

 _This scent… There's no mistake!_

No one in his world smelled like this. It wasn't possible.

It _had_ to be her.

He almost didn't want to believe it. He had thought about her so much, dreamt about her so often, he feared he may be hallucinating.

But all thoughts of doubt fell away when he reached the clearing, leaping to the side of the well in a single bound, and looking inside with an excitement bubbling in his chest he almost couldn't contain.

She stared up at him from inside the dark well, tears falling down her cheeks.

InuYasha forgot how to breathe.

He reached out a hand, feeling her small, soft hand grip his tightly and, in that moment, he knew it wasn't a hallucination.

InuYasha lifted her with one arm as if she weighed nothing at all, gazing at her with wide eyes in a moment of pure stillness.

Kagome landed on the ground gracefully, looking up at him and he was once again, for the first time in far too long, lost in her eyes.

"I'm sorry InuYasha," She whispered, her voice, so gentle and soft, shaking slightly. "Were you waiting for me?"

He pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, willing his voice not to shake as he buried his nose in her hair, breathing in the smell that intoxicated him. "Idiot." He scolded softly. "What have you been doing all this time?"

"Fighting demons." She joked through tears, burying her face in his shoulder and clinging onto his firerat like a lifeline. She couldn't believe it. She was back in his arms. It felt so warm; it had to be real.

InuYasha pulled back, staring at her in what could only be described as amazement. He reached a hand up, wiping her tears away with his thumb as Kagome smiled at him. The smile that warmed his very soul.

"InuYasha?" The half-demon heard his name called from the trees and he turned, looking to Sango, Miroku, their children and Shippo.

They all stopped dead in their tracks.

Kagome grinned, a mix between a laugh and a sob escaping her chest as she looked upon the friends she feared she had lost.

"KAGOME!" Shippo burst into a waterfall of tears, scampering over and jumping onto the girl. She laughed, hugging him tightly as the other two walked over. Sango placed a hand on the girl's cheeks, tears falling from her eyes as her heart swelled.

"You made it back…" Sango whispered and Kagome nodded, hugging her dearest friend. Miroku was wiping his eyes by the time Kagome turned to him, embracing him as well.

She stepped back to look at them, her heart full.

 _I'm back._

* * *

"Hey."

InuYasha looked down, seeing Kagome smiling up at him. He hopped down from the tree on which he had perched, looking down at her with a small smile.

"Hey…"

Kagome gazed at him for a moment in the moonlight before tugging on his sleeve and beckoning him to sit beside her. They sat under the tree in silence, arms brushing. It was the first time that day that the two of them had been alone together, but he was acting strange. Kagome wasn't an idiot; she knew he must feel guilty after overhearing her tell Kaede that she was fairly certain she could never return to her side of the well.

Kagome was the first to speak.

"Things have really changed around here, huh?"

InuYasha grunted in reply, keeping his gaze on the trees. Kagome frowned. He was wearing his trademark 'stone-face', and from what Sango had told her, he had been wearing it for three years now.

"InuYasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you… glad I'm back here?"

He still didn't look at her. "Of course. I… We really missed you."

She sighed. _Still nothing._

"You must be pleased that you don't have to go and fetch me if I stay away too long."

She heard a growl of annoyance in his chest as his armor started to crack.

"Don't even joke about that. I'm not pleased in the slightest."

 _Okay, so he's gonna be a jerk about it. Typical_.

Her lips curled mischievously despite the growing annoyance at his attitude.

"Sit." She said calmly and with a cry of alarm, InuYasha's face fell to the floor. "What do you mean you aren't pleased!? After three years I decide to stay on this side, and you can't give me any credit for that!?"

"Hey! That's not what I meant!" InuYasha turned to look at her, taking a moment to rub his nose. He looked furious at her sudden use of the command but Kagome saw the slightest hint of excitement in his eyes.

"That's what it sounded like, jerk!" She shot back, warmth flowering in her chest. Yes, they were fighting, but the familiarity of it made Kagome happy to say the least. However after several moments of him staring at her in silence, she turned, looking away from him in a huff.

She heard a low growl and he grabbed her shoulders, forcing her back to face him.

"That's not- I didn't-..." InuYasha paused, his momentary fury dissipating to be replaced with guilt once again. His gaze fell and the grip on her shoulders loosened.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked quietly.

He moved to sit in front of her, eyes still on the ground.

"You… You left everyone you cared about. The place you grew up, your friends and family…"

"Yes…" She replied softly, ignoring the reality of it for a moment.

"For this place…?"

Kagome moved closer to him, cupping his face in her hands and lifting his head to meet her gaze. "For you."

InuYasha's eyes started to water and his ears drooped. He cared for her so much, perhaps more than anyone. He could barely fathom the reality that she cared for him enough to leave behind all she knew.

"Why would you… For someone like me?"

Kagome smiled and he met her eyes again.

"Because I love you, InuYasha. I thought that was obvious."

InuYasha breathed out heavily, almost in relief and pulled her into a tight hug. She giggled, pulling away to wrap her hands around his neck and place a soft kiss on his lips.

He smiled, wiping his eyes and moving back in to press his forehead against hers.

"I love you too, Kagome."

Kagome pulled back, breaking the hug after several long minutes and trying to smother the devilish tone that was trying to itch its way into her next words.

"Now, will you stop being all gloomy?"

InuYasha growled in annoyance at her, for both ruining the moment and calling him gloomy. "I am _not_ being gloomy!"

"Are too." She countered pleasantly.

"Am not!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Sit boy." She sang and InuYasha's face was once again forced into the grass in front of her. A growl rumbled in his chest and he looked up at her from under his bangs. She was grinning playfully at him, clearly having missed abusing her power over him, and despite himself InuYasha couldn't help grinning back.

"Wench," He said in a low tone and she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" She asked innocently.

"You drive me crazy."

He crawled forward in an instant, pressing her against the tree trunk and kissing her hard. Kagome sighed, melting into the kiss as InuYasha's hands moved to grip her waist possessively. His tongue skimmed her bottom lip and she opened her mouth without hesitation, shivering as it entered. She moved into him, and that was all the assurance he needed.

He gripped her waist, pulling her forward and lifting her easily, hooking her legs around his waist and pressing her against his body. Kagome moved her arms over his shoulders, tangling her hands in his hair. Her fingers skimmed his ears, rubbing one of them gently and he growled in pleasure, nipping at her bottom lip. The action sent electricity down Kagome's spine and she shuttered, earning her a sound of approval from him.

He broke the kiss to move to her jaw, peppering it with slow kisses as Kagome took the opportunity to try and catch her breath. InuYasha moved down to her neck, nipping and sucking as he was rewarded with moans and shutters at his actions. He kept one hand on her thigh, gripping her hard while the other was against her back, keeping her pressed against him and right where he wanted her. His lips skimmed her ear and a small smile crept onto his lips.

"You were gone for too long…" He whispered, tugging her earlobe with his sharp teeth and grinning further when she gasped, shuttering.

InuYasha moved back to place a hot kiss on her lips again, ravishing her mouth with his tongue as she moaned, melting into him.

Kagome felt the whole world fall away. She felt alive for the first time in years. All her worries, all the pain through those three years, and all the heartbreak. She felt everything melt away in his arms.

In that moment, she was simply, his.


End file.
